I dare you
by curiouscharm
Summary: A Tratie story! Hope you enjoy!I was gonna say something else, but I forgot. Hug. Instead of cursing, I say hug:D
1. Boyfriend

**Hey guy. I'm so happy to have people reading my stories, 'cause I stink at writing :p**

**I don't own any of this :( cheer up frowny face! :) thats better**

"Hey guys. What's up?" Kate asked as she walked into the Poseidon cabin, where her friends, Annabeth, Percy, Travis, Connor, Grover, Juniper, Nico, Piper, Leo, and Jason sat.

"Hey, we're playing truth or dare. Wanna play?" Grover said.

"Oooh I love truth or dare," Kate sat down. "Where's Katie?"

"She didn't want to play," Travis said, frowning.

"Okay, Kate truth or dare?" Piper asked Kate.

"Hmmmmm, truth," she replied.

"Who do you think is the hottest person at camp?" she replied.

"You sound like my school friends. But they also asked questions like how would you murder someone. Hottest person? Me," Piper stared at Kate. "You didn't say hottest guy. Now Travis, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Travis said. Everyone knows Kate stinks with dares.

"Go up to Katie and sing Boyfriends by Big Time Rush," she said, smirking. "Run along now." He got up and everyone followed him. Katie was outside the Demeter cabin planting flowers.

"Hey Travis," she said. He shot Kate an "I'll kill you for this" glare.

"_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy<em>

_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah  
>And there isn't anything they could've said or done?<br>And everyday I see you on your own  
>And I can't believe that you're alone<br>But I overheard your girls and this is what they said_

_Looking for a, looking for a  
>That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that<br>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me<br>Can't you see all I really want to be  
><em>

Kate stared to giggle.

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you done before  
>All I really want is to be your<em>

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>

_Let me take a little moment to find the right words  
>So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard<br>__I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
>But I know I gotta put myself for worse<br>See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that  
><em>

Kate was laughing really hard now.

_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there<br>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me  
>Can't you see all I really want to be<em>

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you done before  
>All I really want is to be your<em>

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>_

They were all cracking up now.

_If you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
>Everyday like slum-dog millionaire<br>Bigger than the twilight love affair  
>I'll be here, girl, I swear<em>

_Looking for a, looking for a  
>That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that<br>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me<br>Can't you see all I really want to be_

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you done before  
>All I really want is to be your<em>

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>(Your boyfriend)  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>(Your boyfriend)  
>All I really want is to be your<br>(Boyfriend)_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>__Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>All I really want is to be your<em>

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>All I really want is to be you<em>r" Travis finished singing. Kate collapsed with laughter.

"Well, that was... sweet," Katie said. She gave Travis a kiss on the cheek, then went back to her planting.

"Travis snap out of it!" Connor snapped his fingers in front of Travis' face, where his hand was resting on his face.

**LONG LIVE TRATIE! KANGAROOS RULE!**


	2. 1 2 3 4

**Howdyz ppl Once again, I own nothing I mention except my imagination and the character Kate, because she is just another side of me that most people don't want to meet.**

"Okay, now Katie truth or dare," Kate said. Katie, Kate, Travis, Percy, Annabeth, Connor, Nico, and Grover were sitting in the Apollo cabin playing truth or dare.

"Truth," Katie said.

"I truth you to pick dare," Kate said.

"What? You can't do that!" Katie said.

"Yes, I can. I can do anything. Besides, my friends do it to me all the time."

"Fine! Dare!" Katie said in defeat. Kate smiled sweetly.

"I dare you to sing-" Kate started.

"Why do you always dare people to sing?" Grover asked.

"Because singing makes the world go round."

"I think you've sung enough to make the world go round several times..." Percy muttered.

"Funny. A different friends said that to me once. Anyway, I dare you to sing 1 2 3 4 by the Plain White T's to Travis." Travis turned bright red. "C'mon we all know you looooooove him."

"You're acting like a thirteen year old," Katie muttered.

"I am a thirteen year old. Now sing!"

"_1 2, 1 2 3 4-  
>Give me more lovin' than I've ever had,<br>Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad,  
>Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not,<br>Make it feel good when I hurt so bad, Barely gettin' mad,  
>I'm so glad I found you; I love bein' around you.<br>_

Kate, knowing this song as well as she did, took up singing backup.

_You make it easy, it's easy as 1,2- 1,2,3,4  
>There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you- (I love you) I love you<br>There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do -  
>(I love you) I love you.<em>

_Give me more lovin' from the very start,  
>Piece me back together when I fall apart,<br>Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends-  
>Make it feel good when I hurt so bad, Best that I've had,<br>I'm so glad I found you, I love bein' around you. _

_You make it easy, it's easy as 1,2- 1,2,3,4  
>There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you- (I love you) I love you<br>There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do -  
>(I love you) I love you.<br>(I love you) I love you.  
><em>

Travis was blushing harder than he thought physically possible ._  
><em>

_You make it easy, it's easy as 1,2- 1,2,3,4  
>There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you- (I love you) I love you<br>There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do -  
><em>_(I love you) I love you._

_(I love you) I love you  
>1, 2, 3, 4<br>(I love you) I love you  
>(I love you) I love you"<em>

_ "_Awwwww, you know you're a really good singer," Kate cooed.

"Shut up," Katie said. Travis chucked a pillow at her. Luckily, Kate as nimble as she was (not) swatted it towards Percy.

"Pillow fight!" Kate yelled. Oh the fun you can have with truth or dare...

**Hoped you liked it. I own none of this, as I said before, =)**


End file.
